Refuse vehicles collect a wide variety of waste, trash, and other material from residences and businesses. Operators use the refuse vehicle to transport the material from various waste receptacles within a municipality to a storage or processing facility (e.g., a landfill, an incineration facility, a recycling facility, etc.). To reduce the requisite number of trips between the waste receptacles and the storage or processing facility, the refuse may be emptied into a collection chamber (e.g., a hopper) of the refuse vehicle and thereafter compacted. Such compaction reduces the volume of the refuse but imparts large packing forces on the tailgate of the refuse vehicle. Traditional refuse vehicles include locks positioned underneath the body assembly to secure the tailgate. Traditional refuse vehicles may also include a shaft that an operator positions between the body assembly and the tailgate to prop open the tailgate (e.g., to perform a maintenance operation). Other traditional refuse vehicles include a collar that is accessed with intermediate rods or tools to prop open the tailgate.